Exploding Afts
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Brawl trudges into the ward, dropping Tremor's crushed and battered body onto the floor. Crossing his arms, he waits for Harrow's eventual entrance. Harrow rushes in not long after Brawl, and /tries/ to drag Tremor to the nearest table. After a bit of struggling, he's flat on his back, and Harrow's running all sorts of scanners over him. Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Tremor Brawl walks up, placing a hand over the scanner. "Hey, you no gradulate Brawl on win?" Harrow pauses, optics wide. She nods fearfully, and moves to the other side of the table. "Congratulations." Brawl laughs. "Hahawahawa, it mean nothing when you not serious!" Lifting himself on top of the table, he sits on Tremor's corpse. Tremor groans. It's probably just air trapped in his vents. Blight is not seen as he sneaks about, course not sure if people can see an insecticon the size of a pin on the ceiling. He remains silent, and watches the going ons. Harrow is left there with an arc welder raised, absolutely stunned. This mech is severely wearing her patience. "Please get off, I need to start repairs - !" Blight shrinks and folds himself to his tiny insect mode. Tiny Stinkbug says, "careful, she will cut your attaenae off if she is given reason too." "Brawl not stopping you from repairing winner." Brawl states rather gruffly. Windshear walks in to see just how everyone is. He pauses and looks around taking note of everyone that is there. Then he approaches Tremor's repair table, "How is he?" he asks Harrow. "He beat up, how do you think Seeker?" Brawl pipes up, leaning back while he's seated on Tremor's corpse. His alt mode must have been a recliner in a previous life. Harrow really, /really/ doesn't want to get into another fight, but it takes every last ounce of her pride and willpower to suck it up and start repairs on Brawl instead. "He's... in the queue, Windy." Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Brawl Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Brawl's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Brawl's internal systems damage. Tiny stinkbug is hidden in the med-room. "Hey, I got an idea, lets get the other guy to duct tape him up!" He calls down to them. "Warning: Unit TRMR has sustained laser core damage. Automated shut down is imminent." "Huh, what that mean?" Brawl asks, itching his head. "Sound like it come from Brawl's bottom?" Harrow looks very close to shoving Brawl off. At least Blight was around to scream at. "SHUT UP ORGANIC!" Windshear looks at Brawl. "Must you sit on him? The fight is over." Harrow says, "Brawl, sir, I kindly implore you to find your own table..." "Yes, Brawl need repair." Brawl replies, twisting around to put his butt in the air. "Harrow, Brawl's bottom has zustaned four lazor damage. Quick, fix before my bottom shut down!" "Saying I am organic is saying Brawl is organic, or the horrorcons and Terrorcons. If you want, I can tell them." Blight says sarcastically from where ever he was hiding. "BRAWL NOT ORGANIC, Brawl no even know how to play piano!" the Combaticon roars, his aft still held in the air. "Warning: Unit TRMR has sustained laser core damage. Mindwipe in 10..." What with a mindwipe ticking, Brawl's bottom would have to wait. Harrow grabs Tremor around the shoulders and tries to yank him out from under Brawl, so she could at least work on him from the ground. Windshear knows that warning is bad. He looks at Brawl. "Get. OFF. HIM." "Think he just ordered you Brawl. Why dont you show him a thing or two?" Blight says once mroe. Brawl topples to the floor along side Harrow and Tremor's corpse. "Phew, him begining to be stinky. Maybe Brawl throw him away?" "Shaddup Bugface, or you next!" Brawl bellows at Blight. "Nine. Eight..." Harrow gives Windshear a pleading look, but otherwise ignores Brawl and sets to work. Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Tremor's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Tremor's internal systems damage. "Unit TRMR shutdown averted. Thank you! Have a nice day." Windshear snears, "Slagging right I just ordered him, bug." he steps beside Harrow as she works on Tremor putting himself between them and Brawl. The Brawl says, "Galvatron, how many of own fak-shun can I beat up in one cycle?" The Brawl says, "Bugface goading dumb Seeker to get himself Trembled." Harrow says, "If another fight breaks out in the med ward..." Blight says, "I am not trying to start a fight, just pointing out the stupidity of a seeker picking a fight with Brawl." Windshear is doing no such thing. Galvatron says, "Mmhm, right. Just don't wreck the damn med-ward." Things begin to whir and hum inside the battered heap that is Tremor. From within his cracked cranium comes the unmistakable sound of computer electronics coming back to life, albeit fitful life. Abruptly, Trem comes back. He sits bolt upright. "Get away from her!" He points at nothing, clearly picking up where he left off before Brawl brained him. Tremor says, "Ooh... that was... bad idea." Standing up, Brawl points a finger at both Windshear and Blight. "ENUFF! Bugface, you sucky Insoct who got galvycannoned. You want to add a Brawl beatdown on top? Windguy, I beat you up last night. Don't errie-tate me!" Windshear is standing in front of Harrow who is kneeling on the floor working on Tremor. In front of the Seeker is Brawl, he is effectively standing between the Combaticon and the mech he just trashed. Windshear smirks, "I left, before our sparring was over Brawl. I am not picking a fight with you but Im not afraid to fight you. You need to stand down and let Harrow do her job." Harrow is all too grateful for the Seeker-barrier. "Welcome back to the world of the living! Ehh, not a bad idea per se... You were just unlucky." She continues with her repairs, so long as Brawl and Blight allow it. Air Governor Ramjet says, "Nngh." Tremor looks around, confused. "Babe..." His processor speeds up to date, but the damage to it has erased all memory of the hit that felled him. Maybe this is for the best. "What's... I lost. Ohhh my head... did I love? Lost? Uhhh Lose? What happened?" "Unlucky? Brawl lost keys, that unlucky. Onslaught lose combiner-cog, that unlucky. Brawl get hit by truck, that unluckly. Brawl forgot where he park his tank, that unluckly!" Brawl rasps off, pushing past the weak Seeker barrier and regarding both Harrow and Tremor. "Tremble getting butt kicked, that not unluckly. That inevitable!" The Combaticon pushes past Windshear again, stomping out of the NCC Medical Ward. Muttering to himself as he leaves, "Hope bottom not going to shut down!" Harrow watches Brawl finally leave. The mech could be possibly likable if he weren't as fearsome and as dull as a Dinobot. "Yeah, you ah... lost."